


Just a little girl

by Servena



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Horseback Riding, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “Leave him alone!” Arya yelled.





	Just a little girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

Bran turned around on his horse and watched the walls of Winterfell disappear behind the trees. “We shouldn’t be riding out alone. Mother always wants a guard to be with me.”

“You’re not alone”, Arya said on the horse next to him, “I’m with you. I can protect you.”

He wanted to say that she was just a little girl who didn’t count, but Arya looking at him with _that_ look made him change his mind.

“We won’t go far anyway”, Arya said. “Don’t you want to get away for a bit?”

That he did want. Even when people were trying to hide the pity in their looks, he could still feel it on him as soon as he turned his back. Arya was different. She was his younger sister and younger sisters didn’t pity you. He had missed her.

They followed the old path that led to the lake. The sun had only just risen and there was still mist hanging between the trees. It was silent but for the wind rustling through the leaves, the singing of the birds and the sound of the hoofs on the forest ground.

“I wanted to be a knight”, Bran suddenly said, “like Father and Robb. But now I can’t anymore.”

Arya turned to face him. “You still can”, she said.

“I’m a cripple!” Bran said loudly. His words were thrown back from the trees and startled a flock of birds. He followed them with his gaze as they rose up into the sky, free to fly wherever they wanted.

Arya didn’t even flinch. “You could still be an archer”, she said. “You could become the best archer from horseback there is.”

“I suck at archery”, Bran said sullenly. “Even you are better than me, and Robb doesn’t even practice with you!”

She shrugged. “He does when Mother and Father aren’t looking.” And after a moment of thought she added: “I could teach you. Then you can surprise father by shooting an apple out of his hand! From horseback!” She grinned at him, and this time he couldn’t help but smile back.

They were so distracted they didn’t even notice they were no longer alone until a voice behind them asked: “Hey, what’s wrong with your legs?”

They turned their horses around on the path. Two boys had emerged from the trees, both of them older and taller than them. Judging from their clothes they came from the nearby village, probably to gather firewood.

“There’s nothing wrong with him”, Arya snapped at them.

“Sure there is!” The grin of the taller boy grew broader. “He’s a cripple, isn’t he? A cripple with a fancy horse!” Bran’s horse snorted uneasily as the boy stepped closer. “And fancy clothes as well! You’re from the castle, aren’t you? You’re the boy who fell off the tower!”

Bran pressed his lips together and didn’t answer.

“You’re lucky your family is rich”, the boy continued. “Out here you’d already be dead. Can’t afford to feed a good-for-nothing cripple like you!”

The other boy shifted uneasily on his feet. “If he’s a Stark we could get into trouble.”

The taller boy laughed. “It’s just a cripple and a little girl!”

“Leave him alone!” Arya yelled. The hands at her side were curled into fists.

The boy just laughed. “Or what, are you gonna punch me?”

Arya screamed and threw herself off her horse. She slammed into the boy and they rolled over the mossy ground. “LEAVE” - her first punch landed on his cheek, knocking his head sideways - “HIM” - the second one hit his windpipe and made him struggle for breath - “ALONE!” The third time her fist connected with his nose and broke it with an ugly crunch.

She climbed off the boy who was too dazed and hurt to retaliate, and spit out next to him. Then she looked up at his friend, who had just been standing there, eyes wide, mouth open. “Do you want something, too?!” she yelled at him and lifted her fist.

The boy hastily shook his head. He helped the other on his feet and together they hurriedly disappeared between the trees.

Arya wiped her hands on her dress and then swung herself back on her horse. For a moment neither of them spoke. Then Arya said: “See, I told you I could protect you.”

“Mother is going to freak out when she sees you.” He pointed at her bruised knuckles and her dirty dress.

Arya just shrugged. “Nobody insults my brother.” She grinned.

Bran smiled. “Thanks.”

He really had missed her.


End file.
